fate decided
by KyokoHiTsu
Summary: It was dark outside. The cold wind of that late January night was freezing. Nobody would be awake and not at home but there was one lonely figure in the dark. The body layed still on top of an old bench. It was a young girl maybe sixteen or seventeen year old. Nobody would find her. She would only be seen in the next morning...cold, blue. Frozen to death but fate decided against it


_Hi people,_  
_this is my second fanfiction so I don't have much experience. I know that it is a very short chapter, but that was just the introduction. I could not extend it, otherwise the end would not have been good. I hope you like it. Please do not forget the reviews. I would like to know what you think. Please remember that I'm from Germany._

_Thank you_

**chapter 1- freezing cold**

**And I'm The Girl**

© Jillian Baker

I'm the girl, who hides behind a smile everyday.

I'm the girl, who has a tough exterior.

But that's not who I really am.

I'm the girl, who has a lot of problems,

But doesn't share one thing.

I'm the girl, who keeps everything bottled up.

Sometimes I just need someone to talk to.

Someone to care about me.

Someone to listen to my problems.

Someone to hold me when I cry.

Someone to love me.

Nobody knows the real me.

Nobody knows what I go through everyday.

Nobody knows what I have to do just to make it through the day.

Nobody knows that I'm the girl who isn't who I say I am.

And I'm the girl who will cry herself to sleep every nigh

* * *

It was dark outside. The cold wind of that late January night was freezing.

Nobody, not even animals, would be awake and not at home but there was one lonely figure in the dark. The body layed still, on top of an old bench. It was a young girl maybe sixteen or seventeen year old. She was shivering slowly loosing her consciousness.

Nobody would find her. She would only be seen the next morning.

cold, blue, dead ... frozen to death ... all alone

But fate decided against it...

He had to hurry . He wanted to hurry to get home . It was late, much too late, and actually he would already have been at home under a warm blanket . But it never came . His car decided to stop at the last minutes . He did not want to wait. The call was made quickly . In the next few minutes the car would be picked up and brought to a garage . Everything was ok because of the way home was not far . Just four or five minutes , which was bearable.

'Why did this happen to me.'

Ren wanted to get out of this cold as soon as possible, why had he not listened to his manager again? Damn.

"help ... " Ren immediately turned around , looking for the cause of the noise , looking for the owner of the weak voice.

"Damn, where is she?"

**Ren's POV**

"Damn, where is she? "

I haven't imagined it. No, never. I know what I heard. Where did that voice come from? Whoever is here must be terribly freezing. Help. I need to help. But where she is. She had to be close because I could hear her.

An old playground!

I immediately ran to the abandoned property with the hope to find what I was looking for. Darkness made it not better, but I could not stop searching , no.

"If someone's here! HELLO!" hopefully she could hear me.

And then I saw it. Her body lay motionless on an old bench.

**normal POV**

Cursing softly the young man ran with his long legs to the bench. He knew very well that every minute could count here. Between life and death.

'No. I will not let her die.'

Her long black hair was wet, deep dark circles under her eyes. The clothes that she was wearing were too thin and soggy.

'She looks so bad ...'

Ren carefully searched for a pulse, pleased to feel the pulsation, even if it was very weak.

He didn't hesitate any longer. It had to happen as soon as possible. His long arms took the girl and held her to his body.

"Do not leave me ... Hold on"

With long strides Ren ran home. A hospital would have been ideal, but it was too far away and he had to be as fast as possible. She needed warmth...

'I'll call an ambulance as soon as I get her out of these clothes and under a blanket, no, many blankets.'

Would anyone have seen this situation they would never recognize the man.

His dark hair was wet and hung disheveled over the worried eyes. No one would recognize Ren Tsuruga, Japan's number one actor.

He did not even care now if someone would see him like that. All that mattered was the black-haired girl in his arms. That was all that mattered

With trembling fingers Ren opened his entrance door. He had to hurry.

His bedroom was quickly reached.

It was very late at night, when the call came. A man was on the phone talking about a young girl he had found outside. His voice was shaky and nervous, the words quickly spoken. Nasuki Yamada responded immediately and quickly drove with someone to the specified address. This was a serious case. No one knew how long the girl had been in the cold. She was unconscious and that meant that the two paramedics had to hurry. Every life was important, everyone had a right to live. Nasuki would try anything to save a life.

He had family at home. A wonderful woman and a sixteen-year-old daughter. Even the person who was in front of him was just at that age. Far too young to die. While he was taking care of her his colleague tried to speak with the young man. Nasuki had recognized him immediately but not only that

'Hopefully we do not need another doctor .'

Ren Tsuruga was in shock.

But it happened.

"She has to live." Ren said before his legs gave in.

"Damn! Yamada, we need a second ambulance."

* * *

_And what do you think?_


End file.
